Never Leave Me
by Shacey2359
Summary: Mitchie and Nate are supposed to get married, so are Shane and Caitlyn. But what happens when Mitchie catches Nate and Caitlyn in the act? Will she and Shane cope together? First oneshot! Be nice! Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Random ONESHOT! Enjoy!**

Mitchie ran up the steps leading to the front door of her apartment. She had to tell Nate the wonderful news she had learned while at work. Once she was standing in front of apartment 183, she dug through her purse for her keys. Mitchie was always loosing things, even if it was in her hand, like the keys were. Giggling at herself she shoved the key into the lock and turned it quickly, she was bursting to tell her fiancée about her mother. Once she heard the click of the door unlocking, Mitchie swung the door open and peered through.

"Nate? Nate honey, you home?" Mitchie yelled through the rooms. She listened for some kind of response but got nothing. This puzzled Mitchie, Nate should be home by now, and the band wasn't doing anything today. She threw her purse on the kitchen counter before lightly jogging up the stairs.

"Nate honey, I'm home and I have great news!" Mitchie tried again. Still, nothing. Mitchie checked in almost every room in the house. Then she remembered the guest bedroom, maybe he had fallen asleep in there. Mitchie bounced down the hall and stopped in front of the door when she heard something coming from the other side. It sounded like muffled moans and whispers. Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed together. Slowly, she opened the door. What she saw on the other side made her sick, physically and emotionally sick. Nate was on top of some other girl, halfway naked, his mouth stuck to hers. Mitchie stood frozen in her spot, she wanted to leave but something was stopping her. Then she saw the curls. Nate was on top of a topless Caitlyn Geller, Mitchie's best friend and Shane Grey's fiancée. Mitchie gasped out loud this time, causing Nate and Caitlyn to spring apart, eyes wide and mouths open ready to protest. Before they could say anything Mitchie bolted out the door and down the steps. She ignored the pleading calls behind her and grabbed her purse before slamming the front door behind her and driving away in her car.

Mitchie didn't know where she was going; she just knew that it was going to be far away from here. She drove and drove until she came upon a small park. She turned into a parking spot and shut off the car, sighing. She couldn't believe Nate would do something like this to her. Mitchie laid her head down on the steering wheel and the tears finally came. Sobs engulfed her body, coming from deep inside her. She slammed her hands against the side of the steering wheel and cried out, "Why me? God, why me?" over and over until her throat hurt. She cried her last bit of tears before digging through her purse to find her phone; she flipped it open and starred at the screen.

80 missed calls. 25 from Nate, 15 from Caitlyn, 20 from her mother, and 20 from Shane. Sighing Mitchie dialed the number that was painfully familiar to her. He answered on the first ring.

"Mitch, is that you? Where are you? Are you okay? Come home baby, let me explain!" Nate's frantic voice came from the tiny speaker. Mitchie scowled and shook her head.

"Don't you ever call me that again. I want you out of my house by the time I get back, understood? And Nate, stay out of my life." Mitchie growled into the phone. Before Nate had a chance to reply Mitchie slammed her phone shut on the conversation and on that part of her life. She turned her car on and listened as it purred to life. Then, she drove back to her house.

Nate was gone, as he was told to do, and so were all of his things. Mitchie walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sobs engulfing her once more. She felt like she was dying inside, like her whole body had just shut down. Her lungs were burning, begging for more oxygen that Mitchie couldn't give them. She stood and ran to the bathroom before leaning over the toilet and getting violently sick. Once she had emptied all the contents out of her stomach she laid on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom. The bathroom that she and Nate had once shared together, but that was over now, nothing would ever be the same.

She must have dozed off. She was startled awake by a sharp knocking at the front door. Holding onto the sink for support, Mitchie stood. Her legs were a little wobbly but she made it down the stairs to the front door. Before opening it she leaned her forehead against it. The cool wood helped calm her. Then, she opened the heavy door revealing a much disheveled Shane. His eyes were swollen and red, his hair in every direction, and his shirt was on inside out. Both stood there, looking at each other, wondering what the other had gone through.

"Hey." Shane said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"Hi." Mitchie said weakly. She led Shane into the kitchen where she made coffee for the both of them and sat across from him at the kitchen table. With a pang of sorrow Mitchie realized that this was what she and Nate would do every morning before she went to work.

"How you holding up?" Shane asked, sipping his black coffee. Mitchie ran her hand through her tangled curls and sighed.

"It hurts…bad." She whispered. Shane looked up and studied Mitchie for the first time. He had always had a small attraction for her but never thought anything of it. Now, looking at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear and sipped her coffee, Shane thought she was more beautiful than ever. Her long, brown hair was messy and tangled, her face was puffy and red from crying, and her clothes were loose and baggy.

"I know the feeling." Shane said bitterly. He had figured out when Caitlyn had come home with Nate and in tears. He had gotten upset and come back here to find Mitchie was gone. After that he went to his parents' house and stayed the night before finally coming back here. He watched as Mitchie stifled and yawns and felt himself yawn too.

"Do you want to go up to my room and take a nap? I called in sick for the rest of the week." Mitchie said, standing. Shane only nodded and followed her up the stairs to a large room. Mitchie climbed into the large bed and patted the spot beside her, smiling softly. Shane took his shirt off and took the warm spot beside her. Mitchie gasped when his bare chest came in contact with her back. It felt strong and warm, unlike Nate's small and cold chest. Slowly Mitchie rolled over and looked up at Shane. He was smiling down at her with a perfect white smile. Before Mitchie could stop herself her hand went to Shane's chest. They both froze, not sure what to do next. Mitchie silently cursed herself as she watched Shane's eyes hold a look of surprise. Then Shane's hand was on hers, gliding it up and down his chest, granting her the wish of wanting to feel his sculpted abs. Shane let go, letting Mitchie explore for herself, his eyes closing in pleasure. Mitchie made him feel something, something far better than Caitlyn ever had. He opened his eyes and watched Mitchie bite her lip, driving his hormones in overdrive. Before another moment could pass he captured her lips with his. At first Mitchie was surprised, but soon kissed him back. The kiss deepened, both battling for dominance. It was Shane who pulled away first. Mitchie looked up at him and pouted. Shane smirked and kissed it away before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"Let's take this slow, I don't want to mess anything up." He whispered. Mitchie thought about this and nodded. That made since.

"Alright but Shane, promise me something." Mitchie mumbled.

"Anything." He answered. Mitchie kissed him again, shorter this time.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered. Shane looked down at her and at that point knew she was the right one for him.

"Never. I promise."

With that Mitchie snuggled into Shane's chest and fell into a deep slumber, listening to Shane's steady breathing, knowing this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

**Sooo, I got totally bored! But, here it is! Sorry for any mistakes…it's really late!(: Reviews are appreciated! Love you!**

**-Shay!**


	2. Author's Note! Sorry!

**Just letting everyone know! We changed out pen name! **

**This is now both of our accounts! Shaylie and Daceey! **

**So, we hope you enjoy all of our oneshots and stories!**

**Also, we LOOOVE to read stories on here so if you want us to R&R (read and review) your stories, let us know! Thanks bunches!**

**-Shacey!**


End file.
